


Taking Charge

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Breaking that damn wall, DECENT PLANS, F/M, Jokessss..., Pissy Daisy, Plans, Possible Spoilers, Possible inspo for multi-chapter fic, Protective Mithcell, Rhi doens't like Daisy... at all, Rhi knows what happens, Sassy Rhi, Screw you Herrick, She wants to stop it, Talk of blood drinking, What happens to Mitchell, here i go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: I guess I'm not very good at taking orders. Well, that's not completely true. I'll listen to them but I won't necessarily follow them.Nope, I'm going to follow my favorite vampire to an abandoned church full of hungry vampires! Specifically to yell at them about being idiots and give them a semi-formed plan as to how to re-enter into human society.Brute force only gets you so far, y'all.Pardon the bad joke that comes back to bite me in the ass.
Relationships: John Mitchell/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> There's talk of drinking blood. That's what the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" warning is about. #BetterSafeThanSorry

My slap echoed through the abandoned church as Mitchell pulled me back to him. Daisy turned back to me slowly, eyes black and sharp canines bared.

"I told you to stay at the house," Mitchell hissed in my ear while his arm snaked around my stomach protectively. Daisy's eyes followed the movement with disgust written all over her face. "You may know more than any of us here but you're not invincible."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck right now, Mitchell? I can't stand the way people – vampires or otherwise – talk to others who they think  _ weaker _ than them."

"He is! He doesn't feed, ever! Making each of us here stronger than him," Cara spoke up and I shot her a fiery glare to which to straightened her shoulders about but shut her mouth. Or maybe Mitchell was giving her a look, I don't know.

"Listen, you complete idiots. Storming into the White House with no plan except ' _ I wanna rule the world so I'm just gonna fuck some shit up and be fine _ ' will get you the exact opposite as results. You need a  _ strategy _ if you want to stop hiding. And I don't mean Herrick's ridiculous bullshit of turn who we can, keep some as cattle, and we're golden."

"Then what do you suggest,  _ human _ ?" Daisy spat at me while others watched me with dark eyes like hers were not long before.

"Easy. Stop killing-" A roar of refusal was directed at me and I felt Mitchell tense behind me but I stood my ground. "Excuse you all, I wasn't  _ finished _ . I know that your only food source is human blood. I'm human, not stupid. Physically, you're above humans yes. But humans know that. It doesn't mean you should start killing them left and right. That's how you start a war. Because humans are scared, terrified, by new and powerful things. That being said, stop killing and just take what you need."

"That would leave us weak as well. How would we find willing humans to feed on? I'm guessing that's what you're suggesting," Daisy shot back, all proud and snotty.

"Really? You're gonna ask me that? God, how little do you all think that you can't figure out the obvious, yet slightly unnerving, solution to that problem?" None of them answered my question but Mitchell groaned in disgust. "I'm aware it's not ideal for any of you, and a healthy dose of disturbing, but there are humans who claim to be vampires. They drink the blood of other humans through very careful methods. Do some homework on the following and you'll figure that part out yourself."

The crowd of vampires around me seemed to be willing to listen to me since I'd had an answer to the questions thrown at me so far. So they kept giving me questions until there was only one left.

"So stop living like the savage beasts that the human race fears and do something with your lives. It will be difficult but you can still be smart about it," I finished my speech and what I assumed to be the ending of my Q&A session with them all. Mitchell's arm didn't move from my waist through the whole event and even tightened during some questions. Like it did with this final one.

"And why do you, a human, care about what happens to us, vampires? Shouldn't you want us dead and wiped out like the rest?" A voice I didn't recognize shouted from the crowd but all I did was give them a sickeningly sweet smile and give them the most simple explanation.

"I'm not just a witch. I'm also his wife."

Mitchell started choking then cleared his throat while I kept my smile in place.

"I think we should go home. No more questions for now," he said while pulling me towards the entrance and back to the house.

_**~~~** _

Back at the house, I went straight to his room and started putting some of his laundry away. It was a bit of a habit now. I'd just clean anywhere and everywhere while I was around.

Mitchell followed me into the room not long after, as I was slipping one of his shirts on a hanger.

"What the hell was that?"

After I dropped the hanger on the bar in his closet, I turned to him with a shrug.

"What part?"

"Well, all of it really. Like where you suddenly had this entire, fairly well thought out plan on how to keep an entire city of vampires under wraps while keeping them fed and, oh! Since I forgot before, when did we get married?" He didn't sound overly upset in his questioning but I was actually really hoping he wouldn't ask about that last one.

"Um, the plan started forming while I was, y'know, actually watching the show and not living it occasionally. And Daisy  _ really _ pisses me off. Just saying. Sure I didn't - and still don't - know how it would change the storyline, you told me to stay here, and I also knew you would enjoy what I had to say but excuse me for hoping that certain events won't happen if someone with a half-way decent plan stepped in." My rant started strong but ended with my voice softening and my gaze lowered to the floor at the mentioned event. He knew better than to ask about the event, even if he saw how upset it made me, and I was so grateful for that.

"It was a very well thought out plan, Rhi. You're right, I don't like the idea of them still feeding but from the way you act and things you say tells me that my dietary choices aren't good for me in more ways than I realize."

"You saw what happened to Carl and Dan," I told him with a careful whisper. "Carl didn't mean to, never wanted to, but you can't change who you are. Not like this. I've supported your lack of feeding for so long because I couldn't mess with anything here. Clearly, that went out the window tonight. What you can do is help an entire city of vampires from getting themselves, and you, killed in a short amount of time. Also possibly avoid a war, and still have what you wanted to be when you 'grew up'."

He was quiet while I rambled. With my head down and my eyes focused on my hands as they went from picking at my shirt to chipping nail polish from my nails, I didn't see him come closer. Didn't know until he spoke up either.

"Happy," he recalled with a soft voice and I nodded. "So what about the other part?"

An awkward laugh left me as I scratched my wrist and continued to avoid eye contact. I started popping my knuckles, a nervous habit, I admit.

"About that," I said nervously. "I was hoping you'd not ask and we could act like I didn't say it?"

One of his hands covered mine to stop me from my bad habit.

"Rhi," he said while bringing his other hand up to tilt my chin up in an attempt to get me to look at him. For a beat, I kept my eyes down even with my face tilted up but he kissed my nose and my eyes shot up to his. "You know I'm not upset and would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

"Well, yeah. But this is still embarrassing. I know you wouldn't ever let any harm come to me as long as you can help it. Which is probably why I got so gutsy earlier." I gave him a nervous smile and he shook his head with a warm smile.

"That was pretty impressive. Very sexy too." His smile changed to a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you let me ramble on like an idiot?"

He slid the back of his fingers along my jaw then to the back of my neck to gently cradle the back of my head while bringing my hands to his chest. I flattened my palms against his chest as he leaned closer to me and pulled me against him.

"You're not an idiot." His eyes dropped to my lips but quickly lifted back to my eyes.

"Says you," I scoffed.

"Yeah, 'says me'!" he laughed and kissed my forehead.

I leaned forward when he pulled away to rest my head on his chest. His arm tightened around me. We stayed silent for a few and when he spoke again, his voice was serious.

"Do you want to help me? Do you actually want to help me help them?"

"Well, yes, but I can't really do too much," I told him with a shrug.

Mitchell pulled me away to look me in the eyes with a gentle and encouraging smile.

"You've already got the outlines of a decent plan, one that'd I hadn't thought of and seemed to strike a chord with most of them. Including Daisy, though she'd never admit it."

I scowled at the mention of Daisy and he laughed quietly.

"I'm still not a fan of her," I said flatly.

"That much is obvious. May I ask why?"

With a shake of my head, I pulled away to pick up more clean clothes.

"Spoilers, Mitchell. You wanna know, ask her who she's here to see," I told him bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually considering making a multi-chapter fic for Being Human (UK). It will not be shared for a while because of my other three prioritized fics but yeah.
> 
> DON'T YELL AT ME, @JustRamblinOn... I'M STILL WRITING TOLKIEN-VERSE. When we're done there, I'll be spending a lot of time reading so y'all can have Last Call Rock & Roll. Then Boondock Saints & Her will follow LCR&R. For reasons~
> 
> Progress is being made in An Unexpected Journey Chapter 8, for those of you who are following that. I've been working a lot lately and trying to half-run a household - two things I didn't expect to be doing any time soon (especially at the same time) but HERE I BE! Been trying to post on Twitter & Facebook occasionally so y'all know I still live & breath but I'm really bad at updating stuff... I apologize c'x


End file.
